


【臣太】〈早安加油〉

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [33]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 當臣發現路上打工賣早餐的太一……
Relationships: 伏見臣/ 七尾太一
Series: A3！短篇 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 3





	【臣太】〈早安加油〉

**Author's Note:**

> ＊CP：臣太  
> ＊OOC可能有，不適者請自行迴避

「早安，上班加油噢！」

這是太一近日最熟練的臺詞。這段時間他每天都會早起，前往打工的早餐店將需要外出販售的餐點裝上專用腳踏車，接著手扶握把推進單車、步行到附近的地鐵站，將單車的支架立好後，便開始他的叫賣時間。與其說是叫賣，不如說是笑嘻嘻地對身邊經過的上班族、學生打招呼，並不刻意要求對方注意與購物的方式反倒吸引了路人的目光，陽光朝氣的笑容也讓不少經過的長輩對他點頭並回以微微彎起的嘴角；若遇上多次與他購買餐點的客人，太一除了與對方閒聊培養感情外，也會送出一張公演的公關票。不過說也奇怪，明明是在上班與上學、甚至是到其他地方的必經之處，太一卻從未遇見過自己劇團夥伴；擺攤位置並不是特別偏僻、時間也不會過早或過晚，雖然並不想被成員圍觀，但難免有種奇妙的感覺，他只得稍稍自滿地歸因於太受歡迎而不會滯銷被嘲笑的窘境。

「早安！」

「早安，我想要一個手拍肉蛋吉士和一杯鮮奶紅茶。」

「好，馬上幫您裝袋唷，」太一一面將紙袋撐開、小心翼翼的將盒子與杯子放入裡頭，一面不忘問道：「妹妹後來有乖乖地收玩具嗎？」

「說到這個我正想謝謝你呢，沒想到稍稍示弱一下對幼兒這麼有用啊！」

「哈哈，因為我也有妹妹嘛，有效真是太好了！」將紙袋遞交到對方手中後，太一笑嘻嘻地握拳、做了加油打氣的姿勢說道：「上班加油！」

「謝謝啦，你也加油！」

連著又招呼了幾位客人，太一簡單迅速地清點起車上剩餘的餐點量，思考自己是不是該回一趟店裡湊成完整套餐的同時，習慣性的「早安，上班加油噢」依舊從嘴裡流出，但回應他的並不是平日喧囂紛沓卻無人語的腳步聲。

「太一？」

「咦？」

原本還沉浸於數數當中的紅髮少年驚訝地抬起頭，發現自己的室友也一臉意外地看著自己。

「你怎麼會在這裡？」

面對對方的問句，太一便從自己工讀的原因開始解釋。一開始是想培養更好的膽量站在舞台上，畢竟街頭ACT還有夥伴陪同，然而外出叫賣既考驗勇氣又需要不畏來往行人的眼光，更能夠鍛鍊自己；後來則是覺得，觀察形形色色的人群、與他們交流對話，有助於一個演員揣摩角色的眼光和想法，就這麼堅持下來。

「原來是這樣啊，我還在想你怎麼最近不用喊就起床、一大早就出門了呢。」

「嘿嘿，臣哥很想喊我起床嗎？」

面對他的提問，壯碩的青年想起自己腦中一度閃過如自己廚藝退步了、被室友討厭了，甚至是對方遲來的叛逆期發作的諸多想法，怎麼樣都無法將自己的膽怯訴諸語言，最後仍是拍了拍太一的腦袋，有些無奈地承認：「確實有種孩子長大的落寞感呢。」

「臣哥不要把我當小孩子啦！」太一故作不滿、卻沒兩秒就忍不住笑出聲，安慰對方說：「雖然不能叫我起床，但有別的事可以做啊！」

「什麼事呢？」

「可以每天來看看我、聽我說早安啊！」說完這句後，他又神祕兮兮地湊到意外訪客的耳邊、低聲說道：「或者，也可以等我回家說一句：『臣哥，晚上加油噢』？」

**Author's Note:**

> ✾其實是我上班的途中必定經過捷運站，附近有許多早餐店會請員工拉單車出來外賣，其中一間早餐店的小哥不管你買不買、都會笑笑地說「早安，上班加油噢！」，害我一直超想跟他買早餐（但我幾乎都吃完才出門QAQ）與大家分享今天穿藍色襯衫和牛仔褲的早餐小哥帶給我的溫馨能量，大家也……晚上加油噢XD


End file.
